Little Omega
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: When Y/N's heat comes. Pops being an Alpha has a hard time holding himself back. SMUT! Alpha/Omega


Being a Terminator meant that Pops had to learn the human emotions that came with being on earth for decades. Anger, unfortunately, was among the first feelings he was introduced to. Though, of course, that tended to come with being acquainted with Sarah and Kyle

The most recent human emotion he was experiencing was lust. He had found out the hard way that in his coding there were traces of the Alpha DNA when Y/N a human who Sarah had befriended back in 1975 after saving her from the T-1000 had a majorly unexpected heat while out on a hunt, which of course meant that she didn't have any suppressants on her. With Sarah in her heat, with her Alpha Kyle helping her out, they barely been able to help Y/N with the pain of her heat, opting to call for Pops to take you back to the bunker before anything bad happened.

When Pops arrived to take you, he immediately noticed a powerful, foreign sensation flow through him and his mind was filled with thoughts rather unfit for a machine . He had immediately taken you back to the bunker before leaving promptly to figure out why he was reacting that way. Although he knew you were an omega, and although the only reason he was called there was because of her heat, the thought that he was experiencing alpha characteristics had not crossed his mind. All he could think of was the sweet smell of your heat and how his cock had twitched at the delicious new scent.

Of course, Pops had not been unfamiliar with what lust was; he knew how the human anatomy worked, he had just never experienced it firsthand before. Thoughts of you writhing underneath him with your pussy swallowing his cock had run through his mind vividly, he had even trembled, reaching out toward you to brush your thigh, trying to get close to your core.

That's why he had left so abruptly. The knowledge of lust he knew of, but the actual feeling of it was relatively new and very powerful.

Although, being that he's an Terminator, he clearly had more control over his actions than human alphas, i.e. Kyle or other men. He had enough sense to leave and figure out what the hell was happening to him before his mind got caught up in thoughts of you and how good you must have tasted right about then. Images of him pounding into you and making you moan and groan had clouded his thoughts.

It took only a moment to realize that he must have some kind of alpha coding in his system, although that thought was soon overrun with more images of you, panting, moaning, riding him..his cock craved attention, throbbing and twitching under his pants, he needed release.

Assuming that 'tugging one out' would fix this predicament, he had hastily unzipped his pants in the middle of the secret bunker Sarah's father had two of them one as the back up if something went wrong, and pulled his thick member from his briefs, enveloping it with his hand. He started stroking himself greedily, thinking only of you and your intoxicating scent that had him feral.

His strokes were quick and his hips slightly thrusted into his hand, his teeth baring. He soon realized that although he had never actually touched himself this way before, his hand wasn't going to be enough to break the dam that had built up inside of him.

He knew exactly what he wanted, but he'd never dream of breaking your trust like that. Hell he didn't even think you thought of him that way. So, he made his way to Kyle and Sarah's shared bathroom, rummaging under the sink before finding a fleshlight (among other alpha male toys that he didn't wish to know the purpose of)..

He immediately locked the bathroom door, shoving his cock into the toy, moaning as it took him in. He could only imagine what your pussy felt like, but this made it so much easier to do so. He pumped his cock into the toy, closing his eyes as he pictured you spread eagle, presenting yourself to him.

He wanted so badly to give you his knot, but he knew the anatomy of omegas as well and knew that even if you didn't want him, the state your heat has you in could warp your mind into thinking you needed him if he pursued you.

Granted, it was a pleasant thought, but Pops would never do that to you. He'd need your full consent. That's the only way he'd take you. But damn, were there so many ways he could take you.

The thought doesn't stop him from imagining going into your room right then and fucking you senseless, hearing your pleas for release.. Hearing you call him your alpha and letting him mark you.

Pops groans at the thought, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his cock and dripping off the fleshlight. All caught up in his euphoria, he hadn't noticed that you were standing on the other side of the door, ear pressed against it and using a special pad to mask the scent your heat had created.

You bit back a moan, wetness from your pussy dripping onto the pad, almost enough for it to slip off. You immediately pressed two fingers to your panties, holding the pad up. The friction your fingers caused had you shuddering, imagining that it was Pops fingers so close to your heat.

Is that what your smell does to Pops? Of course..you already knew how alphas reacted to omegas being in heat, but,..Pops, a Machine and object of your affections, was getting off on your scent, and you couldn't help but sniff the air, smelling the arousal from inside the bathroom. You licked your lips at the thought of his cum, filling you completely and splattered all over your face and chest and-

The door swings open abruptly, disheveled Pops gazing wide eyed at you and your wandering hand.

"Y/N?" He grunts out. Your gaze immediately fell to the floor, easily falling into the Omega role.

"Yes, Alpha?" You asked shyly, albeit boldly. Pops eyes narrowed dangerously and his eyes quickly darkened with lust at the title.

"What…did you just call me?" He asked lowly, his accent even deeper than before. You lick your lips, eyes still on the floor.

"I called you Alpha," you said simply. Two fingers hooked under your chin, forcing you to look up and meet Pops intense gaze. Calling people by their status was usually done during sex, or while trying to seduce someone into their bed. Everyone knew that.

"How did you know?" He asked, confused as to why she had caught on so quickly.

"I'm an omega. I can smell an alpha from a mile away. Comes in handy when I go into heat."

"What were you doing standing here?" He demanded.

"I was…well..the smell.." You started, boldness depleting. Suddenly an unfamiliar dark smirk overtook Pops features.

"Little Omega.." You bit your lip to fight the moan as he stepped closer, hand caressing your cheek as he whispered, "What. Were. You. Doing?"

"I wanted to be near you..so I came," you say shyly, "your smell.. I..I want you, Alpha."

You can see Pops Adam's apple Bob as he swallowed, hand trailing down your cheek to rest at your collarbone. Already with those simple movements of his hand, your breathing had quickened, chest rising up and down noticeably. He leaned down, lips hovering over yours.

"My little Omega," he murmured before placing a sweet passionate kiss to your lips. His hand tangled itself in your hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue darted across your lower lip and you happily granted him access to your wet cavern. You moaned into his mouth, pressing your body up into his and completely forgetting about the special pad that managed to slip off.

As soon as it hit the floor, Pops nostrils flare and he grabs you suddenly, pushing you backward onto your bed. You didn't have time to recognize that he threw you back into your room because he was right on top of you, attacking your neck with his mouth and grinding his clothed erection against your heat.

"You want my knot, don't you little Omega?" He groans into your neck. Your breath hitches, shivers running through your body as he licks your neck. When you don't respond, he stops grinding and moves so that his face is centimeters from yours.

"Answer me, Omega," he demands.

"Y-yes, Alpha. I want your knot so bad.." You moan out, chest arching up to try and feel him. He slams his lips back down on yours, trailing his fingers down your clothed stomach, shoving them under the waistband of your jeans, rubbing circles on your clit.

You bucked up into his hand, whining into his mouth as his other hand snapped, removing only your clothing. You gasped into his mouth at the crisp air hitting your bare skin.

Pops leans back, removing his finger from your folds. He smirks at your appearance, arousal evident from the tent in his pants and the smell in the air.

"My little Omega…so beautiful, presenting yourself to me like this…." he says before leaning over you once again, whispering, "though I bet you'll look divine when you're screaming my name."

Y/N's eyes widen, never in the 11 years she had known the T-800. To have him suddenly act so...Different.

He palms his hard cock through his pants before making his clothes disappear immediately, thanks to his new morphing T-1000 powers. You groaned at the sight of his massive cock, twitching with precum dripping from the tip.

He strokes it a couple of times, staring right at your arousal before hooking his arms under your legs and pulling you to the end of the bed so that his cock prodded your hole. He slowly sank down into you, eyes squeezed shut as he took in the new sensation.

Once into the hilt, he paused there, opening his eyes to take in your wanton appearance. You whined, fighting the urge to buck your hips up for him to move, knowing full well that most alpha's' reactions to that would be to prolong it.

His hands gripped your hips as he slowly pulled out before plunging himself back in, rolling his hips at a steady pace. The feeling of his dick inside of you was nothing short of amazing, the throbbing of his blood raging through it prominent enough for you to feel.

You'd imagined this many times, once in awhile even spurring on your heat cycle because of the many hot, sticky fantasies you'd had about the t-800 since 1975. You'd only hoped that he thought about you the same way before now.

"Y/N..," he groans, "Little Omega..you feel wonderful, your pussy wraps around my cock so perfectly," he growled. You shivered, wondering briefly where he learned to talk so dirty as you ran your fingers down his chest. Your head rolled back onto the bed as he fucked you mercilessly, fingers digging into your thighs. He growls as he pace quickens, the sound of skin smacking against skin filling the room.

"A-Alpha," you pleaded, feeling the coil in your stomach tighten. Popsleans down to bury his face in the crook of your neck, pressing his entire body against yours, the new angle allowing him to plunge deeper inside of you.

"I know Omega," he groans, "do you want my knot?" He growls into your neck. You whine needily as you nod.

"I need your knot," you plead, eyes squeezed shut as you grip his biceps. You can feel him practically throbbing inside of you. You hesitated a brief second before continuing.

"I..I want to be yours, Alpha," you move your hips up to meet each of his thrusts. Pops responds by licking your neck, leaving wet kisses all over. He pulls out of you, leaving you disappointed. He kneels onto the bed and pulls you on top of his lap so that your straddling him before thrusting up into you, hands gripping your ass for leverage.

"You always were, since 1975" he growls as his mouth attaches to your neck, biting down hard as he snaps his hips up into you and knotting inside of you, body jerking as he licks the blood off your bite mark.

You come all over his cock, gripping his shoulders to steady yourself. You slowly rock on him as you rid your orgasm out, juices dripping on your legs and undoubtedly onto his lap. You lay your head in the crook of his neck, panting as you come down from your high.

Pops hand presses to your lower back, holding you against him as he lays back on your bed. Exhaustion soon became evident to you, your eyes fluttering shut as Pops cock spurts out its last burst of come, unknotting from inside of you

"Sleep, little Omega," Pops whispers, brushing his thumb down your cheek, "you'll need to save your energy for the rest of your heat."


End file.
